


Happy Frappy

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Six Feet Under
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: A Nate-centric vid, focusing mostly on his denial and confusion in Season 3.Artist: GusterVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004.





	Happy Frappy




End file.
